This specification describes editing digital media items, for example, based on the metadata associated with the digital media items.
Digital media items, for example, digital images, video, audio, and the like, can be captured using various devices, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, as well as mobile communication devices that incorporate the features of cameras and video recorders. When a captured digital media item is stored, metadata can be associated with the captured item. For example, when a digital image is captured, the image is stored on a data storage device as a data file to which an image name is associated. The name of the data file is stored on the data storage device as image data file metadata. Metadata can additionally camera settings, data and time of capture, and the like. In some scenarios, a user of the digital camera can travel to different geographic locations and can capture images at each of these locations. Subsequently, when the user imports the images from the digital camera to a computer, for example, a desktop computer, the associated metadata is imported along with the images for storage on the computer.